Revenge of the Fellowship
by LordKim
Summary: Join Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli in order to find out what happens when you have three members of the fellowship alone with nothing to do. They start playing pranks on one another, of course! My first fic. Please review. No slash or language.
1. The Beginning of it All

Disclaimer: I certainly don't own anything that has to do with LOTR. Also, a friend of mine posted part of this story on this site once before, so if it seems familiar that is why. I hope you enjoy. Please review!

It was about midnight on a cold, dark night. Three members of the fellowship – Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli – were all sleeping peacefully in a secluded, grassy area near the elf-city of Lothlorien. Or at least they were supposed to be.

"He, he, he!" Gimli chuckled softly to himself, "This is one of the best pranks ever!" He stood there, over Legolas who was in a deep sleep, holding a container of glue and a fake mustache and long beard. Quickly and quietly as he could, he glued the beard and mustache to Legolas's face, and silently tiptoed away, giggling softly to himself.

The next morning, when Legolas got up, he screamed.

"Is there a problem?" Gimli asked innocently.

"You did this, didn't you?" Legolas asked, pulling on the fake beard.

"Me? Why would a dwarf like me do such a thing?" Gimli asked with a grin.

"I can't believe you!" Legolas exclaimed, "Why did you do it?"

"Ah, well, when I am bored, I get creative. This was just another one of my creative ideas," Gimli replied.

"I will get you for this!" Legolas shouted.

Gimli ignored him, and walked off, leaving Legolas wondering how he would get his revenge.

That night, Gimli set out again, but this time he had a new victim. He walked over to where Aragorn was sleeping. '_I love it!_' Gimli thought, '_While staying awake to avoid Legolas doing anything to me, I get to play another prank!_' He carefully ended his "mission" and left.

When Aragorn woke up the next morning, he felt strange, but wasn't sure what was different. He got up, stretched, and looked in the mirror. "Ahhhh!" Aragorn yelled. His hair had been washed, so now it was fluffy, rather than oily and stringy as it had been. Gimli heard Aragorn scream, and walked over to where he was.

"Whatever is the matter?" Gimli asked, trying to hide his grin.

"My hair!" Aragorn cried, "It looks so… so…"

"Clean? Nice?" Gimli suggested.

"What have you done?" Aragorn asked angrily.

"Oh, well, it's quite simple. Last night, I did you a favor and washed your hair for you," Gimli replied.

"Did me a favor?" Aragorn yelled, "It took me months to make my hair look like it did!"

"Then I suppose it will be back to 'normal' in a few months," Gimli said simply.

Aragorn glared at him, and Gimli walked off, leaving Aragorn alone, who's mind was now also on how to his revenge on Gimli.

The next day, Legolas and Aragorn were relieved that Gimli had not played more pranks on them during the night. Aragorn had heard about the prank that Gimli had played on Legolas, so he went to talk with the elf.

"Hello, Legolas," Aragorn greeted him.

"Hello," Legolas replied, who was still tugging on the fake beard and mustache.

"I heard of your, er, incident with Gimli. I was wondering if you would be interested in joining me in carrying out a plan to get revenge on him," Aragorn offered.

"Interested? Of course!" Legolas answered.

"Ok, then here is what we do," Aragorn said. He looked around; then leaned towards Legolas, and began to tell him of his plan.

The next day was spent gathering the items needed to carry out their plan. Aragorn made a list of things to get, and gave a copy to both Legolas and himself. That night, they met at an old oak tree to be sure that they had everything. Then their plan was ready for action.

"Did you remember to bring it?" Aragorn asked later that night as Legolas approached the tree.

"Right here," Legolas replied, handing the object to Aragorn.

"Good," Aragorn said, "Now let's get to work. We must move quickly and quietly for this to be a success."

So Aragorn and Legolas hurriedly carried out their plan. Once they were finished, they waited nearby to see what would happen when Gimli woke up.

"Legolas! Gimli is waking up!" Aragorn called excitedly.

"Oh, this is going to be so good!" Legolas predicted with a big grin.

Gimli yawned and slowly got up. He took a step, and touched the carefully hidden trigger that they had set up. He took two more steps and suddenly a huge bucket dumped the mixture of syrup and glue, which Legolas had brought to the oak tree the night before, on Gimli. Gimli stumbled around, and slipped on the sticky liquid. He wiped the mixture away from his eyes as best as he could, but when he opened them, he saw a cloud of feathers floating down on top of him.

"No!" Gimli yelled, but when he did so, he got a mouthful of feathers. He angrily spit them out and stood up, careful to not slip again. Legolas and Aragorn could not hold it any longer, and burst out laughing.

"You two!" Gimli exclaimed. "How dare you do a thing like this?"

"Oh, well, you know, when we are bored, we get creative, and this was just another one of our creative ideas," Legolas said, laughing.

"You two better watch your backs because I will pay you back for this!" Gimli warned them.

"Pay us back for this?" Aragorn asked, "I believe that you started this and now we're even."

Gimli grunted and walked off to clean himself up. Already, a new idea was forming in his mind.

The next day, Legolas and Aragorn met again at the oak tree. They had formed a type of alliance that they would warn each other if they heard anything about a plan of Gimli's and that they would also help each other get back at him if he ever did anything else.

"Do you think we should watch for Gimli during the night?" Legolas asked. "I just got that fake beard and mustache off and I really don't want another one glued to my face."

"I don't know," Aragorn answered. "Do you think that he will do something again now that he knows we'll get him back for it?"

"He did it once, so he'll probably try it again. Let's have two shifts for watching for him for a few days. I'll take the first one tonight," Legolas said.

"Ok," Aragorn agreed. "See you tonight."

The next three nights passed without any sign of Gimli attempting to play another prank.

"Do you think we should continue watching for him?" Legolas asked.

"I think that if he was going to do something, he would have done it by now. I believe that he has learned his lesson," Aragorn replied.

"Yes, you're probably right," Legolas agreed.

But they didn't know that, in the bushes, a few yards away, Gimli was listening to every word of their conversation.


	2. False Promises

Disclaimer: I certainly don't own anything that has to do with LOTR. Also, a friend of mine posted part of this story on this site once before, so if it seems familiar that is why. I hope you enjoy. Please review!

Manwathiel: Thanks for being my first reviewer. I agree, the story does lack descriptions. I wrote it a long time ago, but I tried to fix this chapter up a little bit before I posted it.

* * *

That night, as the chirping of crickets filled the air, Gimli set out once again to play another prank. "They think I've learned my lesson! Ha! Well, let's see what they think I've learned when they get up in the morning!" Gimli said softly to himself. Slowly tip-toeing up to him victims, he finished his work, and silently ran off into the darkness.

An hour past dawn the next morning, Legolas dashed as quickly as his Elven feet could carry him to find Aragorn.

"Let me see your hands!" he demanded.

"My hands? What for?" Aragorn asked, still only waking up.

"Just do it," Legolas insisted.

Aragorn got out of bed, and showed his hands to Legolas. Legolas gasped and Aragorn screamed. It was just as Legolas had feared. Aragorn's nails were painted, too! And the color was none other than hot pink!

"Gimli!" Legolas shouted in fury.

Angrily, both he and Aragorn darted off to find Gimli. They soon found the dwarf, and when he saw them he instantly burst into a fit of laughter.

"Problem, boys?" Gimli asked.

"Yes, actually, there is! How did you get your hands on stuff to do this?" Legolas asked, holding his hands out.

"Oh, I borrowed that from Galadriel," Gimli said with a smile.

"I knew it!" Aragorn exclaimed. "You have a crush on Galadriel!"

"No, I don't!" Gimli replied quickly, but he could not hide his blushing.

"Yes, you do!" Aragorn argued.

"Well, you have a crush on Arwen!" Gimli retorted.

Aragorn blushed slightly, but before he could reply, Legolas said, "Ok, ok! Stop it!"

Gimli walked off, unwilling to converse with them any further. Aragorn and Legolas put their hands in their pockets, and headed towards their still secret place. It was the old oak tree, gnarled from its many years of withstanding the weather, stretching high up into the sky.

"Now what are we going to do?" Legolas asked, occupied in a desperate attempt to chip off the hot pink nail polish from his nails.

"I have absolutely no ideas at all," Aragorn said. "What about you?"

"None," Legolas replied.

Aragorn sighed. "Well, we could think about it for the day, and meet here again tomorrow," he suggested.

"All right," Legolas agreed, and they walked away, pondering with each step.

When they met at the tree the next day, Legolas had a grin on his face.

"You look like the one with a big plan this time," Aragorn observed.

"You're right, I am," Legolas told him with a smile, and began to tell Aragorn of his plan.

"So, do you like it?" Legolas asked, once he had finished.

"It's evil," Aragorn replied, "and I love it!"

"Great!" Legolas said, "We'll do it the night of the day after tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Aragorn agreed; then walked away, still trying to chip the last bits of nail polish off his fingernails.

The next two days passed quietly except for the occasional glare that Aragorn or Legolas would throw Gimli's way. For the most part, Gimli ignored them, but now and then he would give a glare back. The closer it got to the night of the second day, the more eager Legolas and Aragorn were to carry out their plan.

"Are you ready?" Legolas asked.

"Oh yes," Aragorn replied happily.

The night they had been awaiting was finally here, and they had just finished going over their plan again.

"Then let's go," Legolas said with a smile.

They quietly crept to their destination, not wishing to draw any attention whatsoever, which was not difficult for an Elf and a Ranger. About ten minutes later, they arrived where Gimli was sleeping.

"Goodness, he snores loud!" Aragorn said with a grin.

He and Legolas laughed quietly to themselves. Aragorn carefully placed Gimli's hands in two bowls filled with warm water, while Legolas hurried to complete the rest of their plan. "Let's get out of here!" Legolas whispered when they were done, and he and Aragorn quickly ran away.

It was about 3 o'clock in the morning, when Gimli first woke up. "What the…?" he cried. He, his clothes, his bed, everything was wet. "This is just a dream," he tried to tell himself, but it wasn't working. Suddenly, he saw the two bowls. '_O great,_' he thought, '_I let them get away with another one!_' He changed clothes, dried off, and lay on the floor, covered by a dry blanket that he had retrieved from his closet. Soon he fell back asleep, despite the fact that he was laying on a cold stone floor.

When Gimli awoke for the second time, it was about 8 A.M. He got up, and quickly dressed. While doing so, he noticed his ax and helmet lying on a shelf. He walked over to them, and gazed at them quietly. He picked up his ax. _'Good as new,'_ he thought. He placed his ax back on the shelf, and picked up his helmet.

"What have they done?" Gimli cried.

"Gimli hearts Galadriel!" was carved onto his helmet! He threw it to the floor, furious, and quite red from blushing.

"You just wait until I find you!" Gimli threatened, and with that he stomped out the door.

Aragorn and Legolas were sitting outside under the trees in two beautifully carven wooden chairs, talking and laughing, when they saw Gimli stomping up the narrow path.

"Uh, oh," Aragorn said, "Here comes trouble."

Legolas looked up and frowned.

"How dare you do such a thing?" Gimli yelled.

"Do what?" Aragorn asked, trying to look innocent, but really failing miserably.

"My helmet! It's ruined!" the dwarf exclaimed angrily.

"And what exactly do we have to do with that?" Legolas asked, trying to back Aragorn up.

"What do you think I am, a fool?" Gimli asked.

"Possibly," Aragorn mumbled under his breath so that only Legolas could hear him. Then out loud he said, "No, we only asked what evidence you have that would make you think that we were tied in with such a thing."

"Well, you… I mean…" Gimli stuttered helplessly.

"Yes?" Legolas asked impatiently.

"Fine! I don't have any! Are you happy now? But beware, because I will find some!" Gimli warned; then proceeded to stomp back down the narrow path, leaving Legolas and Aragorn grinning at one another.

The rest of the day Gimli spent by searching everywhere for evidence that Aragorn and Legolas had pulled the prank on him. He searched and searched even into the late hours of night. Exhausted, he threw himself onto his bed, which he had luckily washed earlier, and fell fast asleep.

It was not until late that Gimli awoke the next morning. _'I must find some sort of evidence that they pulled that prank on me!'_ Gimli thought. Again, he spent the day searching, but did not find anything. He looked inside and outside, up and down, left and right, but he found nothing. Gimli sighed. _'I will get back at them anyway! They had to have done it!'_ Gimli thought, and began forming his plan.

"Gimli is going to attempt to pull another prank," Legolas told Aragorn of his suspicion.

"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked cautiously.

"Yes, I can feel it," the elf replied.

"Then we must pull one off on him before he has a chance to do so to us," Aragorn said, "Then he will be sure to back off."

"All right, do you have any ideas?" Legolas asked.

"One," Aragorn replied, "It's not a big thing, but I think it will be enough to get the message through his head."

'_The plan is ready! I will do it tonight!'_ Gimli thought. He checked to be sure that he had the items needed for his plan, and then went over it in his head once again. _'All right, it's time to go do this!'_ he thought, and headed out.

"When should we do this?" Legolas asked.

"I think that we should do it as soon as possible," Aragorn replied, "I believe we can still pull it off tonight."

"In that case, let's get going!" Legolas said. They gathered the few materials needed, and they too set off.

'_Almost there'_ Gimli thought. Looking down at the things he was carrying, he suddenly ran into something.

"Oof!" Gimli cried. He looked up, and there was Aragorn and Legolas, who quickly hid their things behind their backs, but not quickly enough.

"What was that, and why are you here?" Gimli asked.

"Well, what are you carrying, and why are you here?" Aragorn asked.

"Uh… I…" Gimli stammered, "Ok, it's apparent that we are all here for the same reason, so why don't we just end this now?"

Legolas glanced at Aragorn, and both quickly agreed. "We promise not to play any more pranks," Legolas said for the both of them.

"And so do I," Gimli said with a smile, and the three of them walked off.

'_Yeah right!'_ Aragorn thought as he turned to Legolas with a wink, who was thinking the same thing, as they both had had their fingers crossed when they promised, and Gimli had thought and done the same exact thing…


End file.
